


drifting among the tide

by hawaiiwerewolf



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawaiiwerewolf/pseuds/hawaiiwerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lamar loves Trevor, but he isn't in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drifting among the tide

**Author's Note:**

> just sorta messing around with this pairing and trying to find the right voice for them, because i literally just discovered that i might ship them.

Lamar wouldn’t go as far to say that he’s in love with Trevor, because he’s not. Being in love doesn’t exist, it’s a myth, and even if it does, it’s not like it does anybody any good anyway.

Franklin had been in love with Tanisha his entire life, and look where that fucking got him. 

Besides, Lamar isn’t the type to just go falling in love, anyway. It’s beneath him, he doesn’t have time for that sappy romance bullshit. He’s the real deal, one hard ass motherfucker. He can’t be going around and falling in love. Especially with some crazy old speed freak. 

But, being _in love_ and _loving_ is two different things, the way Lamar looks at it, and Lamar loves many things. 

Lamar loves nice Los Santos sunsets, Lamar loves the color green, Lamar loves Chop. 

So, maybe Lamar could say that he loves Trevor, or that he loves being with Trevor, or maybe that he even loves spending time with Trevor. But, he’s not _in love_ with him. 

He and Trevor are homies. Homies that occasionally hold hands or kiss each other on the mouth, but still, homies. 

Sometimes, when they’re out on the road together or holed up in some cheap motel room, Trevor will just look over at him, maybe give him a little nudge with his arm, and he’ll say it. 

“I love you,” 

He’ll say it like it means nothing, like it fits right into whatever conversation they’re having perfectly, and Lamar will say it back. 

They just love each other, but they’re not in love. 

And Lamar isn’t ashamed of it, why would he be? He and Trevor just seem to connect on a level that nobody else can reach. Trevor understands Lamar, he understands his reason for doing things, his way of looking at things, and as fucked up as it may sound, Lamar understands Trevor. 

Maybe Trevor is in love with Lamar, because he’ll look at Lamar sometimes in a way that practically screams it, like Lamar is the answer to all his problems. 

Like Lamar is the very last piece of the puzzle that Trevor has spent years searching for. 

And maybe, in some ways, the feeling’s mutual, but Lamar’s not in love with him. 

Because Lamar can’t let himself fall in love with Trevor, because being in love with Trevor would be stupid and dangerous, and if he did, Lamar isn’t sure he’d be able to claw his way out of it. 

But, Lamar loves Trevor, and for right now, he thinks, that should be enough.


End file.
